


The Fourth Trooper

by Kamahontas



Category: VR Troopers
Genre: Fighting Grimlord, Friendship, Gen, Karate, New Friendship, New Trooper, Virtual Reality, secret, vr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamahontas/pseuds/Kamahontas
Summary: Okay, this is a very old fic focused on the even older show. Set somewhere after the episode "Kaitlin Through the Looking Glass, Part 2", and after they get hints about the true identity of their greatest enemy.The Troopers face a very difficult mutant and need help from their very special friend.





	The Fourth Trooper

**Author's Note:**

> A disclaimer before you read.  
> This story was written back in 2009 (previously posted at DeviantArt). That means there are probably lots of mistakes, no matter how hard I tried to go through it today. But I still hope it's not a total crap. Another thing I would like to mention is that English isn't my first language, so sorry for any mistakes.

The Japanese temple is the place where one of most incredible guy I know, is coming almost every morning. Doesn’t matter if it’s a sunny day, or if it’s raining, he’s here. He just takes his motorbike and comes here, to think. I know it for quite a long time, but only today I have enough courage, to come to him, and talk. We know each other from Tao Dojo. He’s my teacher. His name is Ryan Steele. He always says I’m one of the best students from the beginner’s group, and that one day I’ll get the black belt. But Ryan doesn’t know that I discovered his secret. This one which makes Ryan, J.B., and Kaitlin so special friends. I know that this three are VR Troopers. Besides me in Dojo and school, well even the whole city, nobody knows who they really are.  
  
“Hi, Ryan,” I called as I came closer to him. Unfortunately disturbing him in the training, but I just knew that if I’d wait longer, I wouldn’t ever do it.  
  
“Hey, Kit. What are you doing here?” He asked surprised to see me.  
  
“I came here to think… I’m nervous about this competition next week. What if I will lose? I mean, I will be the last one?”  
  
Ryan smiled and asked me to take a sit, on the stairs of the temple.  
  
“When I was little my dad was coming here with me to train. But we also talked a lot. Once he told me that nothing’s impossible, it’s enough that you believe in yourself and then you can be the best. You don’t have to be worried, you’re strong, and I’m sure that it’s your first and last competition with a white belt. Till next one, you’ll have green or even black belt. Just believe in your abilities.”  
  
“Thanks. Ryan, may I ask you something?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“I know much more than you think ‘bout VR… But, who Grimlord exactly is?”  
  
“What?!? How do you know about him?!” Ryan was shocked, and even a bit scared.  
  
“Told ya, I know more than you think. Better be prepared for more. I know…” Now my voice was a whisper. “I know that you and your friends are VR Troopers. But, only I know ‘bout it.”  
  
“But how? Kit, we keep it in a secret!”  
  
“Well, first hint I got when the creatures, you called Skaggs, attacked you. It was in the park, and I was nearby. I just saw you fighting. And this necklaces you wear. You use them to transform, right?”  
  
“Yeah, we do.”  
  
We talked a while longer. Ryan couldn’t believe that I know his secret. It passed a longer moment till I convinced him that I will never tell anyone who he really is. After an hour his friends joined us. Ryan told them what I know, and that I will keep their secret. Now I was closer to VR Troopers than anyone before!  
“So, I guess now we should show you the rest, eh?” J.B. asked.  
  
“You mean the laboratory of Prof. Heart? Cool!”  
  
At first, Ryan and Kaitlin were a bit skeptic about J.B.’s idea, but they agreed, so we headed to the laboratory. I asked Ryan to take me on his motorbike. It was my first ride ever! It was so cool! I loved it! We rode so fast, I even didn’t know that it’s possible to have such speed! We passed the city and headed to fields outside the Cross World City to the secret entrance to the VR laboratory. At first, Ryan asked me to wait with Kaitlin outside so he and J.B. could prepare Prof. Heart for a new visitor. It passed maybe two minutes, and they called us, so now all of us were in the laboratory.  
  
“Well, is this a fourth VR Trooper?” Jeb asked.  
  
“Hey, Jeb! So, you really can speak, wow!” Now I looked at the screen where Prof. Heart was. “Professor. I’m glad to meet you.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, too, Kit. I heard you’re interested in VR?”  
  
“Yeah. I know really a lot ‘bout it. I have created kinda laboratory in my room. Thanks to that I can scan the VR, so I have news about what Grimlord is planning.” I said with a grin. “And actually that’s why I told Ryan I know who he is. I mean that I know he’s a VR Trooper. By accident, I’ve found the newest plans of the monsters. You gotta be prepared for worst. Here is the main info. J.B. may I use the PC?”  
  
“Go on.”  
  
I put the disc into the computer and opened the folder with the basic bio of each monster created by Grimlord’s men.  
  
“See? Not only more than normal, but they’re stronger.” As I spoke these words the alarm sounded.  
  
“The robot entered our reality, you have to go, Troopers!” Commended Prof. Heart.  
  
“I’ll stay here, to check if it’s not a trap,” I said and sat in front of PC, trying to find the way to see the barrier of two realities. “Oh, and Ryan, please leave me the keys to your bike. If there would be needed fast help, I’ll go to the city.”  
  
“You know how to ride it?”  
  
“Well…, maybe not such a fast bike, but yeah, I know pretty much of riding it.” Once I had my own motorbike, but it was a slow one, which I made myself. So I couldn’t really say that I’ve ever been riding a bike. But in this situation, it wasn’t important.  
  
“Alright. Take care!” They said and began their transformation.  
  
As Ryan and his friends left, I began scanning the realities.  
  
“Hey, Prof. We gotta problem here! Grimlord is really desperate to kill the Troopers! Two monsters per one of our friends! Can they handle it?!?”  
  
“We will see. Plus, remember Kaitlin can create her mirror, so it’s like four of them to fight six Grimlord’s robots.”  
  
“Hope it’ll be enough…”  
  
Jeb looked strange. Like he was worried about something.  
  
“Hey, what’s wrong, dude?” I asked uneasily what’s going on.  
  
“I have that strange feeling that not everything will go right…”  
  
“Professor, what do you think?” I asked.  
  
“Wait, I’ll show you.” He replied and on one of the screens, the fighting was shown. Ryan and his friends were in big trouble. I didn’t know what to do, and then I heard the Professor. “Kit, you were right, they might not handle so many opponents on their own. Now there are eight of Grimlord’s warriors. There is only one way to help them. But…”  
  
“But, what?”  
  
“We need someone to be next Trooper.”  
  
“But who? Nobody knows about this place, and who VR Troopers really are!”  
  
“Nobody, but you, Kit. Now it’s up to you. Everything depends on you!”  
  
“Okay, hope I can do that. I’m the beginner. I mean I just began my Karate training, but I’ll do my best to save Ryan and his friends! What do I need?”  
  
Okay, so from what Heart told me I needed a perfect mineral, to focus the energy in it. I knew exactly what he wanted. I had something like this in my room, so I took Ryan’s bike and rode to my house. Luckily my parents were at their job, even though it was Saturday so I could go into my room take the stone and go back to the laboratory, without the need of answering crazy questions. As fast as I could, I went back to Professor, and we began preparation. It took us an hour till we finished, and it was last moment when it was still a chance that VR Troopers can defeat the enemy. I took a deep breath and took my virtualisator.  
  
“Okay. Let’s hope it’ll work, Professor.” I said and looked at Jeb, who now seemed to be calmer. “Trooper transform! We are VR!” Within a second I was really a Trooper! “It works perfectly! Alright, now let’s finish these creatures!”  
  
I got great weapons and fast motorbike to move quickly in VR. Very soon I joined Ryan and his friends. They were so surprised to see new Trooper, that they seemed to think I was their another opponent, but as soon as they heard me calling them, they knew I came to help.  
  
“Okay, which guy is mine?” I asked, and just hit the first monster which came towards me. Easley, I kicked it, so I had a chance to make next move.  
  
“Ha-ha! Next kid to blast!” I heard behind me, and in a twinkle of an eye, I had to turn ‘round and hit something between a bug and robot.  
  
“Yuck, you’re the most awful thing I’ve ever seen!” I called my enemy and hit it with my leg. But he soon returned the attack. He was strong!  
  
We fought long, and when I thought everything’s lost I heard Prof. Heart.  
  
“Kit, remember you still have your weapons! Use them now!”  
  
“Alright! Laser fan, command!” It was the best weapon I could choose! It worked! One hit and the monster belonged to the past. The same happened to the two next ones. I looked at Ryan, who just ended with another one, just like Kaitlin and J.B.  
  
As all the enemies were defeated Ryan came to me, and his friends followed him.  
  
“Hey, you were great!” He said.  
  
“Yeah, you were amazing!” Kaitlin was surprised.  
  
“Good job, Kit. You showed that you can be called VR Trooper.” Added J.B.  
  
“And something more, but this will be a surprise when we’ll be back home. And now come on. I’m sure Professor is waiting for us.”  
  
In the laboratory, Professor greeted us with:  
  
“Great job, Troopers. It was a very hard fight, but you were strong enough to defeat Grimlord’s soldiers.”  
  
“Yes, but we wouldn’t be able to do this without, our fourth fighter,” Ryan said this ruffling my short dark hair. I was only three years younger than the rest of the team, but I was quite short as for my age.  
  
“Right. Thanks, Kit. Only thanks to you we could win. You deserve a special reward for this. You can ask anything you want.”  
  
I thought for a while, and I knew what I wanted the most.  
  
“I wanna be VR Trooper! Not only today but forever, like you.”  
  
They overcame with laughter.  
  
“I thought it’s obvious! You have your own virtualisator and showed that you can fight neck and neck in our team. We meant something really special…”  
  
“Ryan, that was my dream, to belong to your team! You know me. I’m from common school, I have no friends, but three of you… I came to our dojo a year ago to try to become someone. And now I am. I am Katherine Scherer, the fourth VR Trooper!”

  


It already passed a week since my first fight as Trooper, and I was waiting for my turn in Karate fights in Tao Dojo. But I wasn’t nervous like before. I knew I could win with anybody. Plus I had a very special charm, the necklace which Professor Heart made for me to send me to virtual reality. It was just like the one Ryan, Kaitlin and J.B. had, but my was with white stone, and looked great on me, wearing my Karate suit. As I was asked to come to the arena, I saw Kaitlin taking photos, Tao smiling and giving that look which told me I can do anything. J.B. was next to Ryan, on the bench, and just by them were sitting my parents. They didn’t know that I am a warrior in VR, but they knew I’m a close friend of my Karate teacher.  
  
“Katherine Scherer is red, Jason Feldman is white. And… Fight!”  
  
At first, it was Jason who got the point, but soon I got one, and next, and next, so I won. As I finished my fight, all my friends and parents came to me and told me that I was great, and they knew I will be the best. As the last person hugged me Ryan and handed me a small pack.  
  
“You didn’t know what you’d like to get for your reward, so we decided to give you this.”  
  
I tore the paper and saw a blue belt! So, I wasn’t the beginner anymore!  
  
“Thanks! Wow, now I have a blue… Does that mean I have one more fight before me today?”  
  
“Well, we will see.” Said J.B. “But even if you do, it won’t be here, 'cause now we’re going to have some fun!”

  


Ryan’s father was right. Everything’s possible if you’ll believe in your own abilities. Now I was sitting on the stairs of the Japanese temple again, and just next to me was Ryan. My teacher, my friend, and my teammate. Now I knew everything about VR and Troopers. And there was only one mystery for me… Who Grimlord really was? But nobody knew, and I guess we will never know. But for now, it was enough that we were sure, no matter how many warriors Grimlord will send to defeat us, we’ll be strong enough to win. Just because we were the team. And more, we were friends.


End file.
